gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost in Dreams
Lost in Dreams is a series of play-by-post games on Steven Jackson Games Forums in the Roleplaying - Play By Post section. It began in 2013 http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=1528085 It was rebooted in 2016 http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?t=147693 The GM ericthered has a blog called Worlds Beyond Earth Player threads (organized by date of thread creation) include: 2013 *Feb 22 Bartholomew Dreslong last post 03-20-2013 **stats -25 disadvantages **ST 11 DX 11 IQ 10 HT 11 *Feb 23 Elijah Wilder last posted 08-18-2014 **stats disadvantages -62 quirks -3 **ST 10 DX 11 IQ 13 HT 10 *Feb 25 Koli Jormun last post 09-18-2013 **stats disadvantages -50 quirks -5 **ST 10 DX 11 IQ 13 HT 10 *Mar 7 Edmund Price last post 06-27-2013 **stats **ST 10 DX 10 IQ 13 HT 10 *Mar 9 Jordan Smith last post 02-20-2017 **stats disadvantages -25 **ST 10 DX 11 IQ 12 HT 11 *Mar 12 Graham Danielson last post 08-18-2014 **stats disadvantages -35 and -15 for low Will, -50 total, and quirks -5 **ST 11 DX 10 IQ 14 HT 10 *Jun 20 Tereza Jelinek last post 02-22-2016 **stats disadvantages -37 and -10 from ST, -47 total, and quirks -4 **ST 9 DX 10 IQ 10 HT 10 *June 24 Jacob Miller last posted 09-02-2013 **stats? *Aug 28 Mellisa Moon (aka Melissa) last post 09-01-2014 **stats disadvantages -60 plus -25 from attributes, -85 total **ST 9 DX 10 IQ 13 HT 11 *Nov 20 Paedrig Adams last post 01-19-2014 **stats disad -35 quirks -3 **ST 12 DX 11 IQ 12 HT 10 *Dec 2 Gabriel Baxter last post 08-05-2014 **stats disads -95 (base -65, included WeirdnessBroke) quirks -5 **ST 12 DX 11 IQ 12 HT 12 2014 *Jan 14 Vladimir Chenkov last post 03-05-2014 **stats disadvantages -26 **ST 10 IQ 12 DX 10 HT 10 *Jan 18 Peter Nichol last post 02-25-2017 **stats links to https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1XsJpAZY-fAOxk3W7Onee8BPJ4wTl1nHQ7lRsOvlrmrw/edit?usp=sharing disadvantages -45, another -20 from attributes, 5 quirks **ST 9 DX 11 IQ 12 HT 11 *Apr 1 Stephen Cirega last post 05-19-2014 **stats disadvantages -20, quirks 5 **ST 10 DX 11 IQ 13 HT 12 *Apr 14 Lucy Silver last post 06-17-2014 **stats disadvantages -27, another -45 from attributes for -72 total, and 3 quirks **ST 8 DX 12 IQ 12 HT 12 *May 5 Chandra Morgan last post 01-18-2017 **stats disadvantages -39 and 5 quirks **ST 10 DX 11 IQ 13 HT 11 *Nov 10 Daniel Landvik last post 03-03-2016 **stats disadvantages -42 **ST 11 DX 11 IQ 13 HT 10 2015 *September 13 Yolanda Washington last post 05-09-2016 **stats disadvantages -77 base -47 as it includes WeirdnessBroke **ST 10 DX 10 IQ 11 HT 12 *Dec 1 Alan Parker last post 01-17-2016 **stats disadvantages -20 quirks 2 **ST 10 DX 10 IQ 12 HT 10 2016 *Jan 20 Jack Kilpatric last post 02-13-2016 **stats -10 from lowered will/perc, -9 from lowered FP, -11 physical disadvantages (plus 1 quirk) Aspie -7 insom -11 personality -18 other -7 **ST 10 DX 11 IQ 13 HT 13 *Apr 8 Alexander Green **stats disadvantages -30 quirks 4 **ST 10 DX 10 IQ 11 HT 10 2017 *Jan 30 Michael **stats disadvantages -49 **ST 11 DX 10 IQ 12 HT 10 Attribute comparison Category:Campaign